Souviens-toi
by EgoCecile
Summary: RECUEIL DE DRABBLES - Albus Dumbledore est mort et la bataille de Poudlard est passée. La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall décide de se recueillir sur la tombe de son ami et se rappelle des souvenirs qu'ils ont partagé. Ce n'est un slash, c'est juste une amitié. Attention tout petit spoil des livres.
1. Une visite sur la tombe

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un recueil de drabbles, pas vraiment drabbles car certains chapitres ne feront pas 100 mots mais 200. Je suis désolée de ce non-respect.  
_ _Je dois avouer que le thème n'est pas vraiment joyeux. Mais bon, j'aime bien les histoires tristes.  
Je peux vous assurer que ce recueil à une fin étant donné que tous les chapitres sont déjà dans mon ordi mais je ne vais pas tout publié d'un coup car sinon cela ne serait pas drôle (sadique forever !). Mais un drabble (pas vraiment drabble) sera publié par jour.  
Concernant la fanfic "Le journal de Minerva", elle n'est pas abandonnée ais elle est juste en suspens mais il faut que je m'y remette car je dois vous avouer que j'ai fait une overdose de Minerva et que je ne pouvais plus du tout écrire sur elle mais je vais me remettre à la suite pour ceux qui la lise._

* * *

 _Dislclaimer : Les personnages et l'intrigue appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et beaucoup d'infos proviennent de Pottermore et Wikia Harry Potter._

* * *

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Souviens-toi. »

Ces deux mots, claqués dans l'air, brisaient le silence endeuillé.

« Albus, souviens-toi. »

Ces trois mots, répétés comme une prière, sortaient de la bouche de Minerva. Elle faisait face à la tombe blanche d'Albus, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, en signe de deuil. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait sa baguette. Elle savait qu'Albus n'aurait jamais apprécié qu'elle sorte sans sa baguette.

« Albus, je t'en supplie, souviens-toi. »

Ces sept mots, murmurés d'une voix brisée par la tristesse, montraient le chagrin de Minerva, qui, désormais, ne cachait plus ses larmes. Elle les laissa couler.

* * *

 _A demain pour la suite, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Merci beaucoup de l'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :)_


	2. La rencontre lors de la Répartition

_Coucou ! Me voici avec un second drabble, pas vraiment drabble car il contient 200 mots. je m'excuse encore pour cette liberté que j'ai prise._

 _En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise ! Si vous avez des critiques, des remarques, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !_

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling._

* * *

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Albus, te souviens-tu, il y a cinquante-cinq ans, de notre première rencontre ? A l'époque, tu avais encore les cheveux et la barbe bruns et beaucoup plus courts que tu les as maintenant et moi, je n'étais qu'une petite fille de presque onze ans et je ne portais pas encore mon habituel chignon. C'était le jour de la rentrée, lors de la Répartition et tu m'avais appelée. Je me souviens avoir été morte de peur, surtout quand je me rendis compte que le Choixpeau ne savait pas où me mettre. J'avais peur qu'il me renvoie chez moi. Finalement, il a tranché pour Gryffondor. Ta maison. Ma maison. Notre maison. Et à ce moment-là, tu m'avais fait un sourire de compassion, plein de gentillesse. Alors que tout le monde m'avait vanté ma force lors de cette Répartition, toi seul avait compris, qu'en fait derrière ce masque de force, je cachais ma peur. En effet, c'était il y a longtemps et nous pourrons être d'accord pour dire que cela remonte. Mais tu vois, je m'en souviens, comme si cela était hier. C'était notre premier souvenir en commun. »

Elle fit une pause, comme pour se visionner la scène dans sa tête.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusque bout ! *petite courbette*_


	3. Une allumette en aiguille

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le troisième drabble, pas vraiment drabble (j'ai vraiment l'impression de me répéter :) )J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme peut-être ceux d'avant.  
_ _A ce sujet, je n'ai pas envie de passer pour l'écrivain indigne, mais je pense que c'est le problème de beaucoup d'écrivains, mais nous avons aucune remarques, positives et négatives. Je vous remercie de lire mes fanfics mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez. Vous voyez, je suis perfectionniste et cela aide beaucoup pour s'améliorer de savoir ce que pense les lecteurs de vos écrits. Voilà, désolée pour ce moment._

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Je ne m'appelle pas J.K. Rowling, je ne suis pas anglaise, je ne suis pas adulte, ni blonde et je n'ai pas non plus son talent._

* * *

 _Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Albus, te souviens-tu, toujours il y a cinquante-cinq ans, du premier cours de Métamorphose que tu as donné à ma classe ? Tu avais donné comme consigne de métamorphoser une allumette en aiguille. Je me souviens de la tête que tous mes camarades et sans doute moi, faisions. Nous pensions que c'était impossible. Mais celui qui n'avait jamais essayé ne pouvait pas le dire tant qu'il n'avait pas essayé. J'avais donc pris mon courage à deux mains et ma baguette dans ma main droite et j'essayai de répéter le mouvement et la formule. Quelle ne fut ma surprise quand je remarquai que mon objet commencer à prendre une couleur argentée pour finalement se transformer en aiguille. Et tu es passé pour voir mon résultat et me certifier d'un "Bravo, Miss McGonagall, magnifique métamorphose ! Dix points pour Gryffondor !". Je me souviens avoir rougi. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à recevoir des félicitations dès mon tout premier cours à Poudlard, surtout n'ayant jamais pratiqué la magie avant de commencer ma rentrée magique. Mais tu as une aura qui donne l'impression que tout est possible. Tout. »

Minerva, tout en parlant, avait fait avec sa main droite, le geste mentionné.

* * *

 _Ah oui, aussi je pense sérieusement à effacer ma fanfic "Cher journal", si quelqu'un veut vraiment lire la suite, qu'il me le dise, je l'écrirai mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire une sauf s'il y a encore des lecteurs. Merci de me le dire._


	4. Une demande

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà encore un nouveau drabble, qui cette fois, respecte le bon nombre de mots. En espérant qu'il vous plaise._

* * *

 _Réponse à ma review_ :  
 _ **fandeSnape** , je te remercie, dans un premier temps, pour ta review qui me fait super plaisir. Je suis très heureuse d'apprendre que mon histoire te plaise. Dans un second temps, je prends ta remarque en compte, et je t'en remercie même car c'est un peu ce que je demandais dans le drabble d'avant. Mais je ne pourrais malheureusement pas le faire car avec des drabbles, je dois écrire en un nombre limité de mots et je ne peux donc malheureusement pas faire plus de descriptions. Mais je vais peut-être, mais ce n'est qu'un projet, faire un OS de cette même histoire et là je pourrais peut-être m'attarder sur de la description. Mais je te remercie profondément pour ta review._

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Bon, me llamo Cécile Haffner y no soy J.K. Rowling._

* * *

 _Je vous dis très fort, je suis une bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Albus, te souviens-tu, il y a quarante-sept ans, cette fois, du jour où je suis restée à la fin du cours de Métamorphose, lors de ma Septième année, pour te demander de me former pour que je devienne un Animagus ? Je me souviens encore de ta tête, surprise, par ma demande. Mais tu as fini par hocher la tête, pour acquiescer. A partir de ce jour, nous avons commencé à se voir plusieurs fois le soir pour m'entraîner à me transformer. J'aimais beaucoup ces soirées, étudiante. »

Minerva fit un léger pas pour s'approcher de la tombe d'Albus.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plait. MErci beaucoup !_


	5. La rigueur donne un résultat

_Coucou tout le monde ! Nous sommes presque à la moitié de cette série ! En effet, il y a en tout, 11 drabbles. C'est à dire que samedi, cela sera fini._

* * *

 _Réponse à ma review :_

 _ **Twinkle vague** , je te remercie pour ta review. Je te remercie aussi pour tes compliments qui me font plaisir tellement c'est gentil. Le personnage McGonagall est aussi ma personnage préférée. Pour le moment, c'est ambigu, mais je ne pense pas du tout à la romance, et un moment, cela sera dit plus clairement. Je sais qu'ils se vouvoyaient mais je trouvais que dire "Souviens-toi" est plus joli que dire "Souvenez-vous". En fait, c'est juste pour une question d'esthétique. Mais merci beaucoup pour tout.  
_

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Ce n'est toujours pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling._

* * *

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Albus, te souviens-tu, quelques mois plus tard, le jour où j'ai enfin réussi à me transformer en Animagus sous ma forme de chat et à maîtriser ma métamorphose ? Je me souviens de la fierté qui se lisait sur ton visage quand l'employé du Ministère est venu pour m'enregistrer dans le registre des Animagi. C'était l'aboutement de plusieurs dizaines de soirées pendant plusieurs mois de travail acharné. La seule tâche à cette journée, je dois t'avouer, c'est qu'une fois ma transformation maîtrisée, il n'y avait plus aucune raison qu'on se voie.»

Minerva souriait à présent à travers ses larmes.

* * *

 _Je vous remercie beaucoup pour tout ! *s'incline*_


	6. Retrouvailles

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le sixième drabble, pas vraiment drabble. Je m'excuse pour du retard mais hier soir, je n'ai pas pu le publier car j'étais malade._

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas._

* * *

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! :)_

* * *

« Albus, te souviens-tu, il y a quarante-quatre ans, quand je suis revenue à Poudlard, trois ans après que j'ai obtenu mes ASPIC ? Je t'avais envoyé un hibou te demandant s'il restait un emploi vacant d'enseignante et tu m'avais répondu dans l'heure qui suivait, qu'il restait en effet une place de professeur de Métamorphose. J'avais été étonné de ta réponse rapide mais tu avais peut-être saisi ma nostalgie dans mon parchemin. Mais je n'en saurais jamais rien. Deux heures plus tard, je me retrouvais dans ton bureau. Nous avons longuement parlé. Je me souviens d'avoir été heureuse de constater que tu ne me parlais plus comme si j'étais une élève et qu'il n'y avait plus cette distance professeur-élève. Dans un premier temps, nous avons parlé de Métamorphose, du poste et toutes les formalités qui accompagnaient ma demande comme le salaire, le logement, les règles et autres informations du même genre. Et dans un second temps, tu t'es intéressé à ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma vie après Poudlard, et notamment de mes trois années passées au Ministère. Mais je n'avais pas dit un mot sur mon chagrin. »

Elle souffla doucement et reprit sa respiration pour continuer la suite.

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup et à ce soir !_


	7. Des confidences naît la confiance

_Coucou ! Et voilà le deuxième de la journée ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise, et vous savez je ne mords pas, alors vous pouvez sans risque me mettre des reviews :) Cela me ferait super plaisir !_

* * *

 _Disclaimer : J'écris gratuitement car rien ne m'appartient._

* * *

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Albus, te souviens-tu, il y a quarante ans, quand nous avons commencé à faire confiance ? Tu m'avais retrouvée en pleurs après un de mes cours et tu m'avais demandée ce que j'avais. J'avais essayé de te mentir en disant que ce n'était rien. Mais tu ne m'avais pas crue. Tu avais un don, celui de lire à travers les personnes. Avec toi, cela ne servait à rien de te cacher quand cela n'allait pas, car tu nous démontrais le contraire pour que par la suite, on se confie plus facilement à toi. Et même si je n'étais pas très bavarde sur ma vie, je t'ai raconté ce que je t'avais caché lors de mon entretien. Alors je t'ai parlé de McGregor et du chagrin que j'avais éprouvé suite à notre séparation et pour rendre notre confiance mutuelle, tu m'avais parlée d'Ariane et d'une partie de ta vie. Je voyais dans tes yeux que tu en avais honte mais malgré cela, je ne t'ai pas mal jugé car je savais que tu étais un grand sorcier et tu l'étais toujours pour moi. »

Elle s'était encore approchée de la tombe et s'agenouilla pour caresser d'une main le marbre blanc.

* * *

 _Merci de m'avoir lue :)_


	8. Bonne et mauvaise nouvelles

_Coucou tout le monde ! Alors je vous remercie pour les ajouts en favoris ou de suivre cette fic qui est pour mon bébé :) Merci beaucoup ! Alors voici le huitième drabble :)_

* * *

Réponse à ma review :  
 _ **FandeSnape** , je te remercie pour tes reviews, qui me font pleurer de joie (oui je sais je suis émotive :) ) De rien, mais je n'ai rien fait, surtout que mes drabbles ne respectent pas vraiment les règles :) Oui j'ai compte Wattpad, qui je crois porte le même nom que celui-ci mais je n'y vais jamais. Si tu veux, je vais vendredi soir (je ne pense pas pouvoir avant, mais je peux je le fais), le remettre à jour. Mais je le ferais :) Ta dernière phrase est très touchante. Merci beaucoup *sors le mouchoir de tartan* :) _

* * *

_Disclaimer: Je ne gagne toujours pas d'argent en publiant, juste du plaisir et des larmes :)_

* * *

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Albus, te souviens-tu, il y a dix-sept ans le jour où James et Lily Potter ont connu la mort après avoir rencontré Voldemort ? C'était aussi ce jour que nous avons cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu après avoir rendu orphelin le pauvre Harry. Je t'avais attendu toute la journée sur le petit muret en pierre devant la maison des horribles Dursley sous ma forme d'Animagus. Tu étais arrivé, tard dans la nuit et nous avons parlé de ce qui venait de se passer. Tu m'avais consolée du chagrin causé par la mort des Potter. Comme tu le faisais habituellement, les rares jours où je n'allais pas bien. Ce jour-là, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi tu avais envoyé Harry chez les Dursley mais par la suite, j'ai compris et je me rends compte que, encore une fois, ton avis était le meilleur. Même si je dois t'avouer que tu n'avais pas toujours que des bonnes idées. Hagrid est arrivé avec le petit bébé ans ses bras et toute dispute s'est envolée pour adresser un dernier au revoir au pauvre Harry. Et nous sommes partis, chacun dans son coin. »

Minerva se souvenait avec tristesse de ce moment.

* * *

 _Je vous dis merci de m'avoir supporté et à demain :)_


	9. Bric à brac de souvenirs

_Coucou ! Alors voici le neuvième drabble avec du retard ! Désolée mais hier je devais faire une fiche sur Descartes et cela m'a pris du temps, et quand j'ai fini je me suis directement couchée. Alors je vous publie maintenant et vous aurais la suite ce soir et la fin demain !_

* * *

 _Réponse à ma review :  
 **FandeSnape** , je suis super heureuse, à chaque fois que je lis mes mails de voir une review de toi. Cela me fait super plaisir. :) Comme toi, je pleure très facilement, déjà toutes les histoires avec des parents qui meurent ou des familles détruites, je pleure (Avec Harry Potter, j'ai été gâté), toutes les morts mais aussi parfois de rire :) Tant mieux d'avoir pu t'aider alors :) Je remets ce soir mon compte Wattpad à jour :) je ne savais même plus le nom de mon compte (juste pour te dire à quel point je l'utilisais.) Merci beaucoup c'est super gentil ce que tu me dis :) _

* * *

_Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, J.K. Rowling a crée les personnages._

* * *

 _Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :)_

* * *

« Albus, je pourrais continuer à parler longtemps des souvenirs que nous avons partagés, cette discussion pourrait durer des heures tellement il y en a. Je pourrais te rappeler du jour où j'avais été prête à te suivre dans une vie de hors-la-loi quand Dolorès Ombrage et le Ministère avait voulu t'envoyer à Azkaban car Fudge et elle s'étaient imaginés que tu voulais comploter contre le Ministère pour devenir Ministre. Je pourrais aussi te parler du jour où tu es venu me rendre visite à Sainte-Mangouste suite aux quatre sorts de Stupéfixation que j'avais reçu par les Aurors et encore cette Dolorès, malgré le fait que tu sois recherché. Je ne me souviens de pas grand-chose. Le seule souvenir que j'ai de ce moment, c'est une main chaude et ridée, ta main qui a serré la mienne et d'une voix qui sortit de ne pas abandonner. Nous en avons plein de souvenirs en commun. Mais je me souviens aussi de la fois où je t'ai vu dans l'herbe, étendu les bras en croix, brisé, et tu vois ce souvenir est le plus récent que j'ai de toi et le plus triste. »

Les larmes de Minerva repartirent de plus belle.

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup ! :)_


	10. Docere

_Coucou ou recoucou, comme vous le voulez ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre (drabble) de Souviens-toi, en espérant qu'il vous plaise._

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Nada es a mi (avec un accent sur le i)_

* * *

 _Buena lectura !_

* * *

« Albus, tu m'as appris tant de choses pendant cette vie que nous avons partagée. Tu m'as appris la Métamorphose en tant que professeur de cette discipline. Tu m'as aussi appris que la persévérance aboutissait à un succès quand j'ai réussi ma transformation Animagus. Tu m'as encore appris que derrière une personne, il pouvait se cacher plein de secrets le jour où tu t'es confié sur ton passé. Tu m'as appris la force des liens amicaux car avant toi, je n'avais jamais été aussi ami avec une personne. Et je ne pourrais jamais citer toutes les leçons que tu m'as apprise, tellement il y en a. Mais il y en a une que j'ai appris toute seule, Albus. La vie est ponctuée de chagrins mais qu'il faut continuer d'avancer, même si la vie a perdu de sa saveur, même si on a envie de tout lâcher, même si on a l'impression que tout ce qui se passera, finira mal, même si, on perd espoir, il faut vivre, pour les autres, pour se battre. Et ce n'est qu'une routine qui se répète inlassablement. Et je l'ai compris, Albus. La leçon a fini par rentrer.

Ses larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

* * *

 _A demain ! Ah oui je publierais sûrement le matin car demain soir, je crois que j'ai un truc de prévu. Désolée !_


	11. Des questions sans réponse

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà, je suis désolée, mais c'est la fin de ce recueil ! *pleure* Ce recueil était mon bébé ! *pleure* Et je suis triste de la voir finir. *sors un mouchoir*. Mais bon, toute chose a une fin. J'étais été heureuse d'écrire cette fanfic et de vous la faire partager. Elle existe aussi en version un peu plus courte sur la page Facebook "Répertoire de Fanfiction d'Harry Potter" et maintenant sur Wattpad. Voilà, en tout cas merci pour certains de m'avoir reviewé (ignore si le verbe existe) et de m'avoir suivi. MErci pour tout. *s'incline* Bon sinon vous n'êtes pas là pour entendre les états d'âme d'une auteure alors je vous mets la suite._

* * *

 _Réponse à ma review :  
Ma très chère **FandeSnape** , je te remercie de m'avoir suivie pendant tout ce temps et je t'en suis reconnaissante. C'est vrai que les chapitres 9 et 10 sont les plus chargés émotionnellement et si tu as pleuré, c'est à dire que j'ai réussi mon objectif, faire ressentir aux autres la tristesse de Minerva. Je te promets que je ne la supprimerais pas mais en fait c'est le dernier chapitre, pour une simple et seule raison, car je l'avais écrite pour L'Arbre à textes de la page "Répertoire de Fanfiction d'Harry Potter" et qu'il fallait un texte plutôt court. Oui je t'ai reconnu et je t'en remercie :) Mais tu vas finir par te lasser si tu lis chaque jour ma fiction ? J'ai demandé à une amie de me traduire ta phrase en allemand, car je ne parle pas cette langue. Par contre, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu as mis cela ? :) C'est super gentil ce que tu me dis. MErci pour tout. Gracias por todo ! (te met de l'espagnol pour se venger)_

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Cela n'a toujours pas changé, je ne suis toujours pas J.K. Rowling._

* * *

 _Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !_

* * *

« Mais pourquoi Albus ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi avoir mis fin à cette amitié si brutalement ? Pourquoi être parti sans nous prévenir ? Pourquoi, Albus ? Pourtant nous avons besoin de toi. »

Elle murmura dans un souffle.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Albus. »

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste de la main.

« En tout cas, Albus, n'oublie pas et je t'en supplie, souviens-toi. C'est ma dernière prière.»

Elle fleurit la tombe d'orchidée blanche qui formait un phénix, lui accorda un dernier regard et s'en éloigna. Le silence revint autour de la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

 _Merci de m'avoir suivi et peut-être la prochaine !_


End file.
